For my eyes only
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride asks about the tattoo that Brody has.


**AN- I am sure yet again Bonesbird is to blame for this as I did Tattoo when this episode came out. I hope you like it .**

* * *

As LaSalle and Brody made there way down to the lab the had a feeling something was afoot when they entered the room. The normally full of life Sebastian seemed quite.

"What you got Sebastian?" LaSalle asked as they entered the lab.

"Well I looked in to the makeup of the ink used in the tattoo and I found all ink is made differently. They use different amounts of the basic pigments used to make the ink so it's very unique. A bit like a..." but was interrupted.

"A fingerprint" Brody replied.

"I was going to say DNA but yes, your cooking on gas agent Brody" Sebastian commented with a smile on his face.

"Anyway I have found the shop that uses that unique makeup and brand of ink" as he waved a piece of paper in the air

LaSalle went to grab the paper with the address upon but Sebastian pulled it away.

"You can have it but it will cost you" Sebastian told the 2 dumb struck agents.

"Take me with you please. I need to get out the lab and see something living" Sebastian begged as he held the piece of paper.

"Come on then" as LaSalle and Brody left the lab with Sebastian following behind them looking like it was Christmas.

Pulling up at the tattoo shop they all go out and went inside the shop with LaSalle holding the door open for them all.

"I thought about getting a tattoo on my neck here from the periodic table or maybe something from Lord of the rings" as Sebastian looked at LaSalle then Brody.

Brody was standing flicking through the boards of art work when she felt both men look at her.

"Brody?" LaSalle asked.

"It's private" Brody replied with a smile on her face.

"The subject matter" LaSalle chipped in.

"Or the location" Sebastian finished.

"Don't intimate about my intimacies please, thank you" Brody told both men as she smiled at them.

They managed to get the information they needed and left the tattoo shop heading back to the office. At the office they found themselves all together at LaSalle's desk. LaSalle was sitting at the desk while Brody stood beside him with Pride at the front of the desk. They were taking when Pride said something that caught Brody a little of guard.

"I was told there was some body art I should ask you about" Pride said as he looked at Brody flashing her one of his award winning smiles.

"This is why I prefer to keep my work and personal life separate" as she proceeded to thump LaSalle on the arm.

Well that was an interesting response. That could only mean she did indeed have a tattoo and it was somewhere she didn't want to share. Both the interrogator in him and the man in him needed to know now. He would have to work on finding out what it was and where it was now.

Biding his time he went about his work and never mentioned it again unlike LaSalle who seemed to mention it every other day if not every day. The perfect opportunity came about 2 weeks later. They had came back from chasing a lead and found LaSalle was already away home. He had text just before they got back saying he would see them tomorrow so they had the office to themselves.

"You want to stop for dinner? I am making mine anyway so I can make enough for us both" Pride asked as he set about gathering stuff together to make it.

"How can I turn down some home cooking from you. Of course I will stop" Brody laughed as she made coffee.

"You set the table and then you can help me" as Pride made a start cutting and chopping while she set the table.

They stood and he told her what needed doing and she did try her best at chopping up some vegetable he gave her but she was making a mess of it.

"Like this" as he came and stood behind her sliding his arms under hers and putting his hands overs hers so he could guide her to chop the vegetables up.

As soon as his hands were on top of her she had no idea what he was saying or even doing. She was to focused on his hands on top of hers. She was disappointed when they were finished chopping as he stepped away and went back to dinner. When it was simmering they sat and drank coffee while they talked about random things and random cases. Plucking up the courage he decided to ask again.

"So about this body art then. I take it you have some or you would have squashed the idea outright. So the question is where is it and what is it?" As Pride stood from the table and went to stir the pan.

Brody thought about the question and she was about to respond the same way she would have responded to LaSalle when she looked at Pride and she changed her mind. This could be fun depending how badly he wanted to know.

"Do you really want to know the what's and where's of that question?" She smirked as she stepped up to him.

"Of course I want to know, I wouldn't ask if I didn't" Pride responded as he stepped a little closer to her.

"You want to play a little game then?" Brody said as she locked eyes with him.

"If it involves finding the whereabouts of this tattoo then yes I'll play your game" Pride replied looking rather smug with himself.

Reaching round she turned dinner off and moved the pan so it stopped bubbling away.

"Let's play a game of hot and cold with your hands. How does that sound?" As she smiled at him knowing he would mostly defiantly agree.

"Sounds like fun" as he stepped right in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Cold" she said as he laughed.

He ran his hands up her arms.

"Cold" came the reply.

Next he did her head, neck, shoulders and back and got told cold to all of them. He was going to make his game last and leave touching the best places till last. Next he rested his hand on her stomach and was told warm. Well that was the first warm he had had so he was not going to go anywhere near where his hands rested now. Kneeling down he started at her feet and worked his way up her legs both front and back.

As he reached the top of her legs at the front he was give warm but as he got to the top of her legs at the back he was told very warm. He had to take a risk now and the places he was about to touch were well beyond friendly. Standing back up brought both hands up and cupped her breasts hearing the sharp intake of breath from her.

"Cold...unfortunately" she said causing him to smile.

Next was her hips and he was given warm again. He only had 2 places left to touch and by God he didn't know which to go for first. He knew now where her tattoo was but he wanted to touch everywhere so he locked eyes with her and as he placed a hand on the small of her back he brought his other hand down and cupped her groin. They both took a sharp intake of breath at the contact and the heat radiating from her centre.

"Getting a lot warmer" She managed to ground out through gritted teeth.

"I can feel that" was the only reply he come up with as he deliberately slid his hand slowly back out to bring it to rest on her hip.

He only had one place left to go now. Slowly sliding his hand from her back and her hip down and around he cupped her ass and pulled her toward him causing her groin to bump his groin letting her feel the affect her game had had on him.

"Jackpot" she replied with a big smile on her face.

"You can say that again" as he lent forward and kissed her.

"How about we take this game somewhere else, like my room or even better my bed" as he stroked her ass through her jeans

"I can live with that" as she grabbed his ass and pulled him flush against her.

They somehow managed to make it upstairs and into his room before clothes started to fly everywhere and they somehow made it to the bed as they made love and brought each other to screaming climaxes. As they lay together afterwards Pride started to laugh.

"What on earth is funny?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"When you consider the thing that started this I haven't even seen yet" as he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

They both started to laugh as she rolled over and stood up so she had her back to the bed. Sure enough on her left ass cheek was a beautiful red rose. Pride lifted his hand up and ran his fingers over the flower before he lent up and kissed it before saying thank you. Brody gave him a perplexed look as much as to ask him why he was thanking a tattoo. Pulling her back to him in bed and cuddling up to her he answered her puzzled look.

"Well if it wasn't for that flower I would not be able to do this" as he captured her lips in a long slowly passionate kiss.

"Fair point" as she lay back at his side.

"Imagine the fun you can have with this information next time LaSalle bugs me about it" she told him laughing.

"This is definitely for my eyes and hands only from now on" as he pulled the blankets back over them both and that was the last that was seen of either of them till morning.


End file.
